project_diva_desufandomcom-20200215-history
Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd
PS3 Version= |-|PSVita Version= 初音ミク -Project DIVA- F 2nd (Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd) is the seventh installment in the Project DIVA series. The game was released in Japan on March 27, 2014, in North America on November 18, and in Europe on November 21. Gameplay and Features Gameplay *Two new star icons are introduced- Double and Link. The Double Icon is a star with the letter W in the center. Actuation is different but very similar for both versions. For the PS Vita, it requires two thumbs to swipe the touchscreen at the same time. For the PS3 version, both analog sticks must be flicked at the same time. The Link Icon looks the same as a regular star, but with yellow lines connecting some stars together. For the PS Vita, players need to swipe across the touchscreen in time with the linked stars. For the PS3, players use the analog sticks to hit the linked stars. *Returning songs from previous Project DIVA PSP games now have Chance Time events. For example, the song "Packaged" Includes an alternate ending in which the fountain turns on and a rainbow appears. *Every icon (Normal, Arrow, Scratch, Double Scratch, Trace Scratch) can now have their own seperate sounds. *Like Project DIVA Arcade the HUD Screen can now be customized with skins. *For the PS Vita version, the Star icons can now be actuated using the analog sticks. The game is able to be played on a PS TV because of this feature. *After you finish the game, occasional spotlight songs appear. The song gets a rainbow border. You can see the song as soon as it gets spotlight, as when you press back the song automatically becomes your pick. But you can ignore it if you want to. When playing these songs you earn 2x the dp than before. Modules and Accessories *Modules from the older entries in the series now have updated looks. For example, the Hatsune Miku module "Natural" now has a more realistic look. Other *If you have save data from Project DIVA f, you can unlock your previous modules and accessories by importing it into Project Diva F 2nd. However, both game saves need to be the same reigon. Modules The modules for PDF2nd consist of previous outfits from preceding PD games, some of which are based on popular promotional videos. Along with originals and a few contest winning outfits. Here is a list of them. Skins The skins for PDF2nd consist of designs for the HUD; some of which are based off of modules from the previous game. Here is a list of them. Song List The total song list consists of 20 new songs and 20 returning songs (three of which have completely remade PVs), not counting the tutorial. NOTE: A "✪" symbol is used to represent a half-star. AR/Live Songs DLC There is a large amount of DLC for this game; consisting of 16 normal songs, 2 AR/Live songs, 61 modules, and 28 skins. DLC Song List DLC AR/Live Songs Category:Games Category:F Games